A Valentine Story
by mischievalmind
Summary: It's VDay and Severus Snape is feeling sad. Walking around the school, he thinks about his past and how it lead him to his lonely existence. Learn how he grew up, how he became a DE and how he helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord. ONE SHOT


Notice – The following characters do not belong to me. They were created from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. I thank her for creating the world that I love to play in.

Disclaimer - This story is more dark than my other stories. There are some voilent scenes. If you are not into that, please do not read this.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A Valentine Story 

It had been a hard existence, living the life of a spy. No one to trust, no one to turn to, and no one to give comfort when needed.

Severus Snape thought about his loneliness as he drowned his sorrow in yet another glass of fire whiskey. Normally, the solitary life he lived suited him fine. Today seemed to be the exception. Today was Valentine's Day.

Snape had long ago given up all thoughts of love and marriage. When he was younger, he had visualized having a wife, and children, but he had put such nonsense behind him years ago, or so he had thought. Today, for some blessedly unknown reason, he could feel the ache of regret course through out his soul.

He knew that he was not a handsome man; he even worked at it by perfecting his look of distaste with a constant sneer or cutting eyes. He knew most women found his pale skin, thin body and large, hooked nose unattractive. He would often result to paying a tavern wench when he felt the need to relieve himself of sexual tensions. Even this he did on the rare occasion, as he could sense the disgust behind the eyes of the bar minds, as they gazed upon his naked body. In most cases, when the frustration overtook him, he took things into his own hand, literally.

He did not even do that very often, as it reminded him that he was alone, and it made him long for the physical comfort of anther body. He wanted to be caressed, and he wanted to exchange tender embraces, something he had never had before, not even with a whore.

Snape, tired of sitting in a pool of pity, decided to take a walk around the grounds of the school. Knowing that the students would be in bed at the late hour, he would not be caught in his inebriated state. Leaving his quarters in the dungeon area, he took the stairs that lead to the ground floor.

As he walked the school, he thought about the route he had taken which had led to the weary existence he called life. His mother had caused the beginning of the tragedy before he was even born, but at least with that misery, he could credit her into have given him something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His mother had defied her parents and married a Muggle. It was the one and only time she had ever went against them. Her parents had been part of the Dark Wizarding community and had told her she would disgrace the family with her 'muggle love'. She did not disgrace them for long, for she died in childbirth 7 months later. Her parent's own community had been set upon her and her husband by Lord Voldermort. The damage inflicted upon her had caused her to go into labor early. Her husband had died in the battle and upon learning that the baby would live, she released her hold on life.

Her parents had taken the baby, more out of duty than love. No, even as a child, he had not known love. To prove that he was not a disgrace, at an early age, he had learned not to say anything good about Muggles. He was far advanced over his peers, other children from families within the community, and could do magic long before they could. His grandparents had no concern for the Ministry of Magic, and they allowed him to use magic within the house.

By the time the boy had left for school at Hogwarts, he was levels above other children his age, with the Dark Arts. He could perform dark spells that even Professor Mantig, his Dark Arts professor did not know of.

He entered school, under the influence of his grandparents, thinking that all Muggles were bad. Picked for Slytherin house, he had for the one and only time, made his grandparents proud. He joined the rest of thehouse in picking on students within the school with muggle blood.

However, over the years he began to see that his grandparents might not have been right. Many of the most brilliant students in his year were muggle born. He began to see that they were people and not just 'mudbloods'. However, his grandparents would not have him cavorting with anyone that wasn't pure blood. So he went continued to say snide comments about the muggles when his Slytherin cohorts were around, but he said nothing when he came upon a muggle born alone.

After school, his grandfather sent him to study with a great Potions Master. Severus had more interest in the Dark Arts, but there was no way to study that, as the Ministry for Magic did not approve of further study. He had shown a great aptitude for Potions so his grandfather had decided that was the career path he would follow. Of course, the wizard his grandfather had chosen was gifted in the dark arts as well. By the time Severus had earned his own status as Master, he knew more dark potions than the man who tutored him did.

It had been his grandfather who had talked him into going to his first meeting with the Death Eaters. On a cold night a month after he had returned to his grandfather's manor, as his grandmother had died the year before, he had went with his grandfather to meet Lord Voldermort. Before his grandfather's eyes he took the Dark Mark that night.

The first meeting had been a slight offering of what was to come. Yes, they had made fun at Muggles. Yes, they had bragged to each other about being pure blooded. Yes, there had been talk of an uprising over the Ministry of Magic. They had even discussed the fact that a mysterious curse had befallen some of the Ministry Officials, causing their noses to disappear. But there had been little hints made of secret meetings among the Dark Lord's favorites.

Severus had been a part of the group for two months when the Dark Lord called him before him. He had quickly shown himself to be an exceptional follower within the ranks, and Lord Voldermort promoted him within that special ranking that night. That night Severus watched in horror as a man within the group was tortured for not completing the task that had been set before him. As Lucius, who had gained the role of being the Dark Lord's right hand, writhed in pain beneath the Cruciatus Curse, Severus had vowed never to do something to cause this punishment. He would later learn that the Dark Lord performed this curse at regular intervals, sometimes for fun, to keep his followers in line, even his most faithful.

Severus spent many months performing small tortures against those whom Lord Voldermort deemed as blood traitors against his teachings. He made special potions, which would cause pain or damage to the body. He learned to spy against other wizards, and to report back to his master. Soon, he was just one rung below Lucius Malfoy.

That changed when he learned of the prophecy concerning the Potter boy. Lucius had been lax in his duties to the Dark Lord. His own son Draco had just been born, and he was too busy being a proud father. He had been outraged and humbled when he was informed his place had been stolen.

However, that placement came with a price. The news of the prophecy had not been whole and he had to find out who the child in the prophecy was. Voldermort set his followers at task to find as much about it as they could. It took several weeks of planning before he carried out his plan of confronting the Potters.

It was only a few days after he had informed Voldermort of the news that he learned Voldermort intended to kill the child once he was found. Yes, he knew that in their battles people had died but he himself had never killed for spite. He only did what he had to in his confrontations to keep himself alive.

Severus had seen how outrageous the Death Eaters had become. They had begun to kill more and more. Innocent lives were lost, including women and children. Whole families had been tortured and killed. Severus had become more and more weary of the actions of the group.

The night he learned of the intended death of the child from the prophecy, Voldermort had called a meeting of his special followers together. They normally met in the lower basement rooms of one of the men, yet tonight, they met in a clearing in a forest near Derby. In the middle of the clearing was a group of people. A small girl child huddled around a woman who held a baby in her arms. A teenage boy, a man who appeared to be the father and another much older man, who must have been the grandfather, gathered around the woman and children trying to protect them.

There were five death eaters present and Lord Voldermort. He made the announcement that each of the followers would kill one of the captured in front of him, in order to prove their loyalty. First he called Goyle to the front. Without hesitation, Goyle raised his wand and shot the killing curse at the father of the group. As the woman began to scream, Goyle also began to scream. The Dark Lord had decided to punish him, for not making the death interesting. However, he was allowed to live, as he had carried out the order given. Crabbe was next, and he chose the woman, perhaps because her screams where unnerving the group. As the old man and the teenager tried to shield the younger child, they heard the screams of the mother become unnatural wails of pain as the Cruciatus Curse was performed upon her for several minutes before she was finally put to death. Voldermort allowed Crabbe to return to his position and called upon Lestrange. Soon the screams of the eldest child could be heard. Lestrange had always been worthy of his name, and he took pleasure in torture games. He used the Imperial Curse to make the boy do tricks, such as breaking his own arm, and ripping off his ear before killing him. Malfoy was next. Perhaps being a new father, Lucius was unable to harm a child, for he chose the grandfather. Trying to impress Voldermort, and hopefully regain his standing, he took much time in torturing the old man. He also used the Imperial Curse, and forced the old man to humiliate himself in front of the group. He made the man pick up cow pies in the clearing and eat them. He made the man parade naked. He had the man touch himself while Lestrange and Crabbe, who where BI-sexual, raped the man repeatedly. He than switched to the Cruciatus Curse but not before making the old man place his mouth around his own member.

Finally, it was Severus' turn. He stood for several moments trying to decide which to choose, the child, or the baby? If he killed the child, the baby could possibly be left in the woods to die, as he did not know what the Dark Lord had in mind for the surviving child. Or it was possible the Dark Lord intended to raise the baby, and make him into his own image, into a twisted sick minded creature. However, if he let the child live and killed the baby instead, the child could perhaps fend for itself if left alone, until it could make it to Derby or until someone found it. And if Voldermort intended to keep the child, Severus would have a better chance of stealing the child as the child would understand commands and be able to assist in his rescue. Severus was also sure that once the girl was safe a memory charm could be used to wipe away the terror of the night.

Deciding that he would kill the baby, Severus knew that he could not torture the infant. Raising his wand, he whispered Avada Kedavra and sent a green bolt of magic at the baby in the child's arms.

Sure he would be punished he turned towards the Dark Lord. Voldermort was looking at him with a confused look upon his face. He had never thought he most faithful servant would disobey him.

"Why did you not torture the infant before killing it?" he asked quietly.

Severus scrambled to think of a suitable reply. With confidence he spoke, "As there were two to choose from, I decided to play with them both. Your orders were to torture one of the group and to kill one of the group. I killed the infant, yes, but look at how it tortures the child. Look at her tears, as she holds the baby in her arms, dead, while her entire family has also fallen in disgrace. She will be tortured for the rest of her life."

Voldermort smiled at this, "You have done well. I approve of your reply. You have all done well," he addressed the group. "Let us take our leave. That will be all for tonight." He than took the girl by the hand, jerking her arm, so she dropped the dead baby on the ground and both disappeared with a pop.

Knowing that the Dark Lord always met with himself and Lucius in private after a special meeting, he apparated to Malfoy Manor. Walking through the front door without knocking, he made his way to the study, where he found Lucius alone. He talked to Lucius about work, neither of them wanting to bring up the events of that night. After waiting for over an hour, Severus was just about to leave, when Voldermort appeared. Voldermort informed them that Bella Lestrange had just located information about the prophecy and had fingered the Potter child as the child in the tale.

Casually, Severus inquired about the girl. "Oh, I gave her to Bella for a job well done." Voldermort replied. Severus noted that Lucius' eyes grew large as he listened. Voldermort left a short time later and Severus stayed just long enough to question Lucius indirectly about his reaction. He was then sickened when Lucius revealed that his wife, Bella's sister, had revealed that Bella had an unnatural liking for children. She was not allowed at Malfoy Manor or anywhere near Draco.

The next morning Severus read in the Daily Prophet that a family of wizards had been found tortured to death outside of York. It reported, though, that the daughter of the family was missing from the group. Her body had been discovered in Derby. She had been raped and severely beaten before being left to die in the cold, freezing night. Apparently, the Lestrange couple, who lived near London, could not bring themselves to transport the child all the way back to her family to die.

That afternoon, Severus went to Dumbledore and made his request to join the Order of the Phoenix. He informed Dumbledore that Voldermort knew of the prophecy and the Potters. Immediately, the Potters where notified and sent into hiding. Unfortunatly, it did not save them.

After Harry Potter received his scar and Voldermort vanished, Severus went to work for the school as Potions Master. A month later his grandfather passed away. Severus learned that his grandfather had poured much of his money into the Death Eater cause, and when he died, he had been severely in debt. The estate was sold for knuts. Severus was left with only the salary he made from teaching. He purchased a small house in a run down area, called Spinners End for use when school was not in session and he chose to live in the dungeons in order to be Head of Slytherin House, as this increased his wages.

Severus continued to work for the Order, as a spy, and helped put away many of his Death Eater comrades. Yet, no one gave him any recognition for it. Other than Dumbledore, there were not many that could trust the ex-second in command of the regimen they had been fighting against. Those who did interact with him did so grudgingly and only out of respect for Dumbledore.

Over the years, the tension created by the past seemed to fade. No he did not have any friends, but he could at least count some of the staff as acquaintances. However, that all changed when Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts and Voldermort came back from his near death experience. Severus was once again under suspicion from others.

Severus worked closely with Dumbledore to try to come up with a plan to defeat Voldermort once and for all. They knew that the secret behind this was Harry. He was the only one who could end it. But Harry was not ready, and Voldermort had been growing stronger. They knew they would have to force Harry from his comfort zone, in order to prepare him for the battle he would fight. Harry would have to release his crutch, and that crutch was Albus Dumbledore. He relied too much on the older man for support and wisdom and did not think for himself.

Together, Snape and Albus devised a plan that would release Harry's need of the headmaster, and force him into action. They planned a false death. Building upon Harry's mistrust of his potions instructor, they were to make it appear as though Severus had murdered Dumbledore. They had originally planned to do this after school had been released, in the summer, when Harry had come of age. Yet circumstances forced them to do so earlier.

Voldermort's influence over a young Slytherin gave access of the castle to the Death Eaters. When Draco allowed them entry, and Severus learned of the battle raging inside, he knew that now was the time for the plan. As the Death Eaters taunted the boy, trying to force him into killing Dumbledore, Severus silently used Legiilimency of Dumbledore and saw that the headmaster was also thinking along the same lines as he was. Sending the killing curse at Dumbledore, it appeared to all that Severus had took the life of the headmaster. Yet, they forgot the old wizarding adage, that a curse is only as strong as the heart behind it and Severus has in no way wanted to kill the older man.

When the curse had hit Dumbledore, it had weakened him just a small amount, and he had already been weakened by some earlier activities he and Harry had took part in that evening, but he was also the strongest, most powerful wizard of his time. Even in his weakened state he was able to perform the spells needed to pull off the plan. As he was flown over the wall of the Astronomy Tower, he had pulled from his sleeve a second wand, as every wise wizard keeps an emergency spare.

Magically, he had floated to the ground, while Harry was distracted, running off after Draco and Severus. Dumbledore quickly transfigured a blade of grass into an exact duplicate of himself. He then placed the false locket upon the ground next to the replicated form. Quickly he fled to his office, as Harry was racing through the other side of the castle after his prey.

Upon entering his office, he magically created a picture on the wall, and stepped inside, giving the appearance to all that took notice that he was indeed dead. Later that night, after Professor McGonagall had spoken to Harry and the officials from the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore had revealed himself to the new headmistress and informed her about the need for the deception. Only he, Minerva and Severus knew the truth.

Using his grief over the headmaster's supposed death and his anger over the supposed traitorous act performed by the man he had never trusted Harry finally began to prepare for the battle against Voldermort. However neither Severus, nor Dumbledore, had factored in that Harry would also feel the need to extract revenge against Snape.

After months of searching, he located Severus, who had fled with Draco to a hidden location in London. It had really been by chance that he had been caught. Tired of being cooped up inside the house, he had wondered outside for a breath of fresh air. After wondering aimlessly he discovered that his feet had lead him just a few streets away from Grimmauld Place. No sooner had he turned around to go home, than Harry had appeared around the corner. Before he had begun to reach for his wand, Harry had proven how quickly he had advanced and had fired off round after round of spells at him.

Harry had carted him off to Azkaban after nearly killing the man. Severus had to spend several weeks in the hospital wing of the prison, healing from the hexes he had barley survived. At the time, Dumbledore felt he had no choice but to remain quite about their plan, as Harry had not yet defeated Voldermort. Minerva had tried to assist Severus during his time of imprisonment, but she was no Albus Dumbledore.

After two more months of preparation, Harry announced that he felt ready to fight against Voldermort, but he had no plan. He had located and destroyed almost all of the Horcruxes, which held Voldermort's severed soul. There had been the diary of Tom Riddle, which Harry had destroyed in his second year and the ring that Dumbledore had given his hand for. Harry had also located the cup that Voldermort had stolen along with the locket, which could not be found. Harry had found the cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff inside the coffin of Tom Riddle Senior. He had caught Nagini, Voldermort's pet snake and had turned it into a nice trench coat after severing its head from its body. The last Horcrux had been found in the depths of the Forbidden Forrest. It had been a brooch, which had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had been correct that Voldermort had never located an artifact of Gryffindor's to use.

It was with great surprise that Harry received the true locket from Minerva that held the last remaining bit of soul residing outside of Voldermort's body. They knew that Voldermort was aware that Harry had found his other pieces of soul and had destroyed them. He had captured members of the Order and had tortured the information from them. However, Voldermort felt confident that Harry would never find the locket, which had been lost, or so he had thought. Minerva informed Harry of a plan, which would use Voldermort's confidence against him.

Harry destroyed the locket and Voldermort's soul in secret, not even telling his best friends, who had helped in the search for the other five, about it. Then he casually let slip that he was still looking for it. It was no time at all before Voldermort challenged him to a dual. He was sure that with his final piece of soul missing, Harry would not be able to defeat him. Yet, he did. It took many hours, and many lives, for the battle to wear out, but in the end Harry did defeat him. Harry, himself, had been badly hurt and was near death when the Dark Lord took his last breath.

Harry had been transported to St Mungo's. Upon learning that Voldermort was dead, and Harry was hurt, Dumbledore stepped down from the wall and took his place at Harry's bedside. By the time Harry was healed, the shock and controversy of the deception had quieted down.

Severus had been released from Azkaban with an apology from the Ministry of Magic, and a new award for his services. This in no way made up for the damage that had been inflicted upon him during his incarccment.

While angry about being duped, Harry had felt much guilt in his actions against Snape. Upon his release from the hospital he had trailed Severus around Hogwarts, as Severus had also been reinstated as Potions Master. He apologized constantly, until finally Severus could take it no more. Finally, he had confronted the young man, and bellowed at him to leave him alone. Now, when Harry took time off from his Quidditch duties with the Cannons and came to visit his friends, Ron and Hermoine, who now taught at Hogwarts, he made sure to stay on the other side of the room if Severus was around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For a few months after the battle, everyone had treated Severus with care. Then as months passed by and then one year and another more people once more began to treat him with indifference. This was the way he preferred it.

"Or the way I thought I preferred it," he thought as he traveled the fifth floor corridor. He rounded a corner and was shaken from his memories by the sounds of moaning behind the tapestry of frolicking fairies that hung on the wall. Behind the tapestry he found two seventh year students, who had snuck out of their quarters to meet in the midnight hour. After deducting points from both students' houses, he ordered the students back to bed.

Deciding to call it a night, he made his way back to the stairs, which would eventually return him to the first floor. As he neared the second floor, he noticed a faint light coming from the hall leading to the Charms classroom.

Exiting the classroom was none other than the Charms professor herself. She raised her wand as she heard footsteps coming closer. "Who's there?"

"It is only I," Severus announced, stepping into the light from her wand.

"Oh, Professor Snape," she exclaimed, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"You are a professor yourself now, Hermoine. I believe that allows you the privilege of addressing me by my given name."

"I'm sorry…. Severus." The blush on Hermoine's face now turning a deep scarlet. The sound of his name, rolling softly from her lips, caused Snape's body to tighten uncomfortably. Yes, he had heard her voice over the years. At one time it had been high pitched with youth and very annoying. Now, the voice was deeper, throatier, wizened with maturity, experience and hardship. This voice belonged to a woman, and the voice haunted his dreams.

"What are you doing out of your quarters this late at night?" he snarled at her. I don't believe it is your night for rounds. Meeting Mr. Weasley for a nightcap?"

Raising her chin, she replied, "Ron is only a friend, although that is none of your business. But to answer your question, I was making Valentines." At his raised eyebrow, she went on, "I was not feeling well today, so I stayed in my quarters."

Severus knew this to be true, as Hermoine sat in the chair next to him at dinner, and he had greatly missed her presence, even though they had yet to say anything other than, 'Please pass the salt.' to each other.

"Anyway," Hermoine continued, "I was feeling better and decided it was not too late to give out my Valentines. I just stopped off to get something from my classroom on my way downstairs to finish my deliveries."

"How charming," he stated, staring down his nose at her, "There are no professor's quarters below the third floor. What business do you have downstairs?"

Hermoine held out the hand that did not contain her wand. She was clutching a pale pink envelope. "Your quarters are in the dungeons are they not? I was going to deliver your Valentine to you."

Snape took the pink parcel from her and placed it in the pocket inside his robes. "Thank you, Hermoine."

He was stunned. This was the first time he had received a Valentine in over twenty-five years. He was not even able to manage one of his characteristic snide remarks before Hermoine turned on her heel and strode off into the night.

Not wanting to admit to himself that he was dreadfully curious about the contents of the envelope burning a whole inside his pocket, Snape walked slowly back down the hallway. He then stopped off at the kitchens before making his way back to his room, now laden down with a carafe of hot tea and a platter of cinnamon scones.

Once inside his rooms, he patiently put down his food upon the small dining table. He poured a cup of tea, and took a scone from the plate and placed it on a small plate. He walked over to his chair, which sat in front of the fireplace, and sat the dishes on the end table next to him. He picked up his favorite book and opened the front page.

He soon realized that he had read the same passage twice, without comprehending the words. He gave in and pulled the card from his robes.

The outside of the envelope was the pales pink, almost white. 'Severus' was written upon it in flowing, flowery script. He withdrew the card from inside. It was made of heavy parchment, also pink, and printed on the front was a penciled picture of a tall dark haired man, with his head thrown back in laughter. It was a picture of him, though he had not made that particular stance in years. He opened the card, and read the words inside…

_He walks through the night_

_A wounded man with a wounded heart_

_He covers his pain with bitter remarked_

_Yet his silky tone betrays him_

_His face is an emotionless canvas at most times_

_Is betrayed by a flash of fire in his eyes._

_He is not what he seems_

_He will laugh again some day_

He sat in his chair, reading the words over and over again. He raised the paper to his face, and could smell jasmine. Images of the woman floated in his mind.

Severus heard a loud whooshing sound and opened his eyes to see his fireplace flash a brilliant green. Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames and he lowered the card to his lap.

"Sorry to call so late Severus, I just wanted to inform you that I will be out of bounds tomorrow. I am leaving for London in the morning. The new Minister of Magic has requested a meeting."

"Good luck on your trip," Snape stated, "I hope all goes well. Thank you for informing me."

"Well, I'll just say good…. Oh, I see that you received a Valentine card. It looks like the paper Hermoine purchased from Hogsmeade last week. She had it special ordered. Nine galleons. For one piece of parchment. However, the printer promises the ink will never fade and the paper will never become worn. It seems your card is one of a kind."

Confused Severus still was able to catch the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. The older man smiled and with a turn of his head he was gone. Severus rose from his chair and walked to his bed. Placing the card in the drawer of the bedside table, he undressed and crawled into the bed. It was still cold, even with the fire, due to the dampness of the dungeons. As his skin began to warm against the cool silk sheets, he pulled the blanket up to his chin and shut his eyes. After several minutes he resigned himself to the fact that he was not going to go to sleep easily.

Thoughts kept running through his head. Why would Hermoine go to such extent as to buy a special type of paper for his card? What was the meaning behind her words? He will laugh again. A wounded heart. Silky tone? Could it be possible that Hermoine had feelings towards him?

As he thought of how he would like to take Hermoine in his arms, and crush her body to his while he tasted the sweetness of her skin, he absently fingered the scar on his face. It was another reminder of the time he had spent in prison. The scar was one of many on his body, yet it was the only one that was public to the world. Thinking about his body he imagined the disgust that Hermoine would feel if she were to ever see him naked. He did not think he would be able to stand the look of revulsion in her eyes. Even worse would be a look of pity.

However, he began to think that perhaps Hermoine would not care. She was not super-frivolous like other women her age. She was extremely talented; she had been the smartest student he had ever taught. Perhaps he could say a few words to her at the dinner table, or in the teacher's lounge? Maybe he could meet up with her at the bookstore in Hogsmeade one day?

Thinking of the possibilities, he opened the drawer of the nightstand and withdrew the card. He shut the drawer and picked up his wand before setting the card down on top of the stand and placing the wand as an anchor above it. As the drafty breeze caught in front of him, he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of jasmine. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

I hope everyone enjoyed this little diddy. I have had it stuck in my head for several weeks now.For now I'll leave it as a one shot, but after I finish the story I am currently on, I may pick it up once more.


End file.
